


(In)Dependence

by empvthy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blind Ignis Scientia, Cooking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis deserves better, M/M, Post-Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Very slight ignoct, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empvthy/pseuds/empvthy
Summary: It had been roughly 3 weeks since the incident in Altissia. Wounds were turning into scars, yet everything still felt far too raw, the memories of that day vividly behind their eyelids, as if they had never left.OrIgnis wants to cook and Noctis helps.





	(In)Dependence

**Author's Note:**

> I literally whipped this up in the car during a trip, but the Ignoct feels hit and here we are. Never wrote Final Fantasy (XV) before, so I hope this is decent.  
> (Also for my friend Fabi 'cus he got me into all these Ignoct feelings. Love you man <3)  
> Anyways, enjoy!

It had been roughly 3 weeks since the incident in Altissia. Wounds were turning into scars, yet everything still felt far too raw, the memories of that day vividly behind their eyelids, as if they had never left. 

Their current stop was at Hammerhead, there were things to discuss with Cor. It was familiar, yet had everything changed since they'd last been there. They had changed and it was almost scary just how much that had to do with Altissia.

Ignis sighed as his fingers grazed over the kitchen counter, determined to set up some food. He had quickly come to terms with all the things he had to give up on now that his sight was no longer, quicker even than the rest of them, but he'd be damned if he gave up on cooking.

He was already frustrated beyond belief as it was. He didn't regret his decision, would do it the same again and again if he was given the chance. He knew he was lucky _only_ his sight was taken from him. He should've died that day.

It wasn't like he wanted to die, but he couldn't help think it might have been for the best if he had. As of now, he was no more than a hindrance to the group; they had to take it slow and he knew it was his fault. How was he supposed to fulfill his role as Crownsguard of the _King_ if he could barely fight?

He was ripped from his thoughts when a hiss pushed past his own lips, followed by mutters of curses. Apparently, he had managed to cut himself on a knife and it was hard to assess the damage without seeing it. 

And, to fuel his irritation, he now heard footsteps approaching quickly. Whoever was coming had most likely heard him and was now oh so worried because _of course_ he had to be babied now. 

Pressing a nearby cloth to the wound, he turned around - not that it made any difference to him, he still couldn't see who was coming - and waited for the other to speak up, expression grim.

"Iggy, are you alright?" an all too familiar voice asked, soft, yet laced with worry, determined, yet hesitant.

"Noctis," Ignis confirmed, already feeling the frustration seep out of him a little. God, his highness really did that to him just like that. "Yes, I am alright. I fear I might have accidentally cut my finger, but it is no big deal. I can take care of it."

His reply sounded a little too defensive than what Noct deserved, but he couldn't exactly help himself. Ignis didn't want to be treated like he couldn't handle himself. Didn't need to be.

The raven-haired approached slowly, voice even softer as he spoke up again, "Let me see."

"It is fine. I can take care of it." Ignis repeated, tone harsher this time.

"I know," Noct started, gently placing one hand on the taller's shoulder, squeezing slightly. "But that doesn't mean you have to. C'mon, you can go back to cooking faster if I help you real quick."

Both of them knew that wasn't really it, in fact, Ignis hadn't even started anything that he could go back to, had merely tried to scramble together the right utensils. It didn't help that he wasn't so familiar with this kitchen; if it was Noct's old apartment, the Citadel or even the camping gear, he would've had everything together in no-time, but maneuvering around a relatively unfamiliar setting proved to be difficult without, well...seeing. 

Which he could have seen coming.

"If you wish." Ignis agreed in the end, unwrapping his hand again to let Noct inspect it. The younger wasn't exactly the best medic in the group (that was, with no doubt and quite obviously, Ignis, quickly followed by Gladio) but it was certainly enough for a little cut.

So, he dragged Ignis to the bathroom, quiet as to avoid anyone else's attention, and then carefully put the advisor's hand into his own, working on cleaning the cut.  
"It doesn't look deep, a band-aid should do the trick. It could hurt a little now, sorry for that." Noctis mumbled, then grabbed a disinfectant and applied it to the wound, before ultimately sealing it with said band-aid.

"There we go. 'S that alright?" Noctis questioned, so Ignis returned a nod in confirmation. It really wasn't a big deal. Ignis had had plenty of small injuries like this before.

"Great, then we should go back, huh?" Again a nod, so they walked back, Noct's presence still right next to him when they in the kitchen again, causing Ignis to sigh.

"I can take it from here. Thanks, Noct." He could tell Noct didn't exactly intend to leave again, eager to help his friend with the cooking, but Ignis could do this. Alone.

"Iggy..." Noct started, unsure of what to say, how to say. He'd never been good with words. "You don't have to do this alone, y'know? All of this."

"I am aware, but I believe I am capable of handling a task as simple as cooking on my own." Really, there was something he still had to be useful for.

"I, and Prompto would agree on that, wouldn't call cooking a simple task. At least not without burning the kitchen." Noct attempted at humor and somehow the memory did cause Ignis to chuckle slightly. 

"However," he continued quickly, tone much more serious now, then paused again to take a deep breath, think this through properly, "all those years, you've been there to support me. No matter when or how. Ever since we were kids, ever since...y'know, that incident. Through high-school, when the stress was getting to me or I'd- see how dad's health had decreased again. All the way until Insomnia fell and even now. You were always there and you always helped me through everything." 

Noct stopped for a moment, swallowed hard, he really was terrible at all this. Ignis waited patiently for the other to continue, knew the prince hadn't said all he wanted. "But you never made me feel useless. Even when I couldn't even... _move_ properly. You were there but you never made me feel like I wouldn't get by fine, even when I actually wouldn't. No one else ever supported me like this. So..."

Slowly Noctis brought a hand up to the others face, placed it on the cheek right under his scars, carefully tracing along the edge of them. It was a bold move, he knew, would probably regret if he thought about it too hard. "Let me return the favor."

For a while there was silence and if this was any other situation, it would have almost been funny if someone else walked in now and saw them. Ignis leaned into the touch but didn't make a move yet to say anything and Noct had to ponder over his words once again. 

"I want to help you. Not because I think you can't take care of yourself anymore. Not because I think you're useless. You're still Ignis, the advisor who we'd all probably be rotting in a ditch without already. I want to help you because you're my friend and because you've helped me through so much, it's only fair if the roles switch from time to time. And because I have the faint idea of how you're feeling. Not...like this but y'know..." He trailed off, ultimately settling on staying quiet. There was much more he wanted to say, needed Ignis to understand, but he thought maybe, for now, it was enough. 

Ignis nodded slightly, not trusting his voice to work properly with as touched as he felt right now. 

"Yeah," his voice was merely above a whisper and before he continued, he shuffled slightly so that he could wrap his arms around the smaller to pull him into an embrace. He'd never been a very affectionate person unless someone needed him to be, but in this moment the motion felt right. Albeit surprised, the prince returned the gesture and so they stood for a moment. 

"Thank you." Was all Ignis said. What Noct had said was all he needed to hear and more. He had thought Noct should decide to leave Ignis behind, the empire wasn't going to wait until he had adjusted to his disability. He deemed himself useless, at least to the group, so the last thing he wanted was the others to think so as well. He was trying his hardest to prove them he was still worth his position, but ultimately forgot he wasn't just an advisor. He was also a friend. One that could never be replaced and never left behind.

When they parted again, Ignis shot him a wobbly smile (god, when was the last time he had smiled?), which Noctis couldn't help but mirror even though Ignis wouldn't know. 

"So..are ya gonna let me help cook then? I can't do much anyway, would probably just burn down the kitchen again. But I'm sure I could do something." 

"Well, yes. You could hand me a few things, I am fairly convinced you are capable of so much." Ignis joined in on the joking, mood immediately lighter, the heavy words from moments before however long not forgotten. 

"Rude!" The prince exclaimed before it turned into a laugh and, oh, how Ignis wished he could see it once more. "Then what do you need?"

"There should be meat in the fridge from yesterday's bounty."

"Hell yeah, meat!" Noctis cheered while stepping to the fridge and scanning it for said meat.

"Oh, don't worry, I was planning on preparing vegetables for today's dinner as well." Ignis teased, finally a smirk on his face again; it fit him much better than the familiar frown, Noct thought.

"Oh C'mon! That's what I get for helping you out? I thought you loved me!" The younger whined dramatically, pulling the meat out and handing it over to his friend.

" _I do,_ " the other replied, casually grabbing a clean knife to begin cutting the flesh and for a second Noct was glad Ignis couldn't see the blush creeping up his cheeks. "Which is why we'll serve them in separate bowls for everyone to take as much as they'd like. Although I still believe eating some vegetables would do you good."

"Nah, thanks. Been just fine without 'em so far. Just tell me what I should do next"

And so Ignis kept instructing Noctis for the things he needed while preparing them about as gracefully as always (Noct found it almost scary how precise he was still), the two of them swiftly moving around each other like second nature.

Gladio poked his head into the kitchen somewhere along the way, content to see Ignis in his element again, then left the two to finish.

It worked surprisingly well and when the food was done and Ignis tried a little to make sure it was good, he was pleasantly surprised it had turned just as he had imagined. He had been a little worried about getting the spices right, after all those were what made his dishes so special, but that, too, was good.

With Ignis' approval, Noct began laying the table while he called the others for dinner.

"Man, that looks _amazing_!" Prompto said upon seeing the food, looking like he was gonna devour all of it. To be fair, they hadn't had something that fancy in a while, so it was only understandable.

"All thanks to our master cook!" Noct declared proudly as they all sat down and dug in immediately.

"And his highness, who _didn't_ set the kitchen on fire for a change." Ignis chimed in, not quite wanting to accept the praise. 

"That happened before?!" Iris now asked in disbelief, only adding to the shame that was starting to fill Noctis.

"It wasn't just me! Right, Prompto?" He turned to he blonde with an expecting look.

"Awe, come on man!", he mumbled with his mouth full, quickly finishing the bite before Ignis could give him another lecture on speaking while eating. "It ain't my fault when you give me the wrong time for the timer!" 

"You should have known, you read the description too!" Noct argued back, Gladio and Iris now laughing so much it almost hurt, Ignis grinning at the memory of a panicked Noctis calling him after that incident.

And so they argued a little longer, until Cor eventually shut them up so they'd go on eating, everyone agreeing that the food was the best they had in a while. And somehow, Ignis felt like a weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. Cooking for everyone and eating it over their usual banter gave him a sense of normalcy and some confirmation that he was, in fact, still of use. It reassured him. Maybe things weren't as hopeless as they had seemed.

Once they had finished eating and were bringing the dishes back into the kitchen, Ignis stopped Noctis, who was about to get the last plate, the others already cleaning up. 

"Thank you," he repeated, then a quick pause. "For everything, Noct."

If it wasn't for the prince, the whole ordeal would probably have been very tedious and frustrating, maybe he would have given up with it right there and felt even worse about himself. But the way Noct had helped him, well enough to make things almost easy, but little enough to keep a feeling of independence, was very well appreciated.

And it wasn't just the cooking that day. While it was true that Ignis always stood by Noct through the years and did his best to support him, Noct gave himself too little credit on that matter. If anything, the support had been mutual all the way (really, it was now as well, Ignis didn't miss the fact that today was the first time he'd really heard the prince laugh since before Atlissia).

Perhaps depending on a friend wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it, congrats! Have a cookie.


End file.
